A Place to Call Home
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Three years have passed since Robin's sacrifice to save the world and her family from Ylisse. After three years, nearing Lucina's fourth birthday, Chrom and his Shepherds catch wind of a lead in Southtown that could possibly lead to or be Robin herself. *An extension to after Chrom and Robin reunite at the end of the game*
_**A Place of Call Home**_

The capital of Ylisse was bustling with excitement as a dark-haired swordmaster walked through. The streets were lined with vendors persistently selling their goods, children running from stall to stall and their parents in-tow. All in Ylisse were in high spirits, of course, for a specific reason. In another two days would be Princess Lucina's fourth birthday.

The man sighed, readjusting the bag over his shoulder which contained a present his ever-lively wife made him fetch in the next town for their niece.

He sighed, "The things I do for that woman."

"WATCH OUT!" The sound of carts crashing into each other sounded off a little ways in front of him.

"Hm?"

"Come back here ya little dastard!"

"C'MON INIGO! LUCY!"

"W-w-wait up!"

"HAHAHA!"

The swordmaster's shoulders lowered. "That body…"

Running through the crowded street was a group of three kids no older than five. A boy with dark hair ran a few metres in front of a blue-haired girl and a boy with light brown hair. Their laughter and bright smiles brought a small one to the man's face.

The boy with light brown locks noticed the man in front of them. His eyes widened upon locking eyes with the man, stopping him in his tracks, forcing the girl to stop as well.

"Watch out Owain!" the boy yelled.

"WHAT?!" The boy ran into the man's leg. "OW! Hey! Watch where you're go-" The boy's blue eyes locked with the man's own brown ones. "DAD!" The boy immediately latched onto the man's leg.

"Owain. What are you _and_ Lucina doing, _outside_ castle grounds?"

"Well-"

"Um…" the other boy said, hiding behind the girl. "Lucina and Owain wanted go into town when Father fell asleep and Sir Frederick wasn't watching us."

"That so Inigo," Owain's father sighed. The shy boy's father, Stahl, _would_ get exhausted dealing with the devilish pair of cousins, knowing him.

"Uncle Lonny!" the girl yelled. She ran up to the man, latching herself on his unoccupied leg.

"Hello Princess. Shall I-"

"Young Lord Owain! Young Lady Lucina!" a booming voice yelled through the stalls.

The two children latched to the swordmaster tightened their grip on their respected leg. Inigo had found his new hiding spot behind the man's leg. A knowing smile formed its way to the man's face.

"You know what Dad, we gotta go," Owain said, his fingers slipping from his father's leg.

"Yeah Uncle Lonny," Lucina said, coping her cousin's action of slipping from her uncle. "Gotta go play some more."

"We'll see ya later!"

Before taking two steps from the swordmaser, he grabbed the collars of the two devious children, lifting them from the ground. Owain began kicking his legs, clawing at his father's grip while Lucina was laughing as she dangled in mid-air.

"You three are going back to the castle with your babysitter and myself."

"I do wish you would stop referring to me as a _babysitter_ Lord Lon'qu."

With a smirk, Lon'qu looked over to see a man in a white collared shirt, a tanned vest and a black tie, having a stern face.

"Then you can drop the _Lord_ Frederick," Lon'qu said, handing Lucina off to the knight and picking up the sky boy at his feet. "And Lissa?"

"Currently assisting Milord in the planning of the princess' birthday with Lady Olivia, leaving Stahl and myself in looking after the young lords and lady."

"Hm."

"Now, shall we make haste to the castle?" Frederick asked, looking directly at the young princess in his arms.

Lucina giggled, nodding her head furiously. "Yes Uncle Freddy!"

Lon'qu released a snort, forcing Frederick to shoot a glare at the swordmaster.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Uncle _Lonny_." The smirk on Lon'qu's face immediately dissipated as a smirk formed on Frederick's. "Then-"

"Did you hear what happened near Southtown?"

The knight and swordmaster perked up at the sound of the town's name.

"About the strange light that appeared last night?"

"Yes, I've heard that a mysterious woman was found in a field near town where the light showed up."

* * *

The Exalt of Ylisse stretched his arms as he walked through the hallways of the castle. The midday rays of sun bounced off the silver armour he wore and the gold band on his hand.

Upon lowering his hands, his blue eyes caught the glimmering bad on his left. A sad smile formed on his face, remembering the woman who disappeared three years ago, right after the defeat of Grima. His beloved wife, Robin.

Defeating Grima and ending the war of course came with sacrifices, but Chrom and his family had made the most heartbreaking of them all. Robin killed Grima with her own hands, essentially being the cause of her own _death_.

The announcement of the queen's death rippled through the halidom of Ylisse. Especially within the Shepherds. Lissa, her husband Lon'qu (though hesitantly), and Frederick managed to compose themselves enough to temporarily take lead of the army and country with their leader and tactician compromised.

Of course, Robin's family took the lost their hardest, especially Morgan who lost his idol. Though, his heartache may have been second to his father. Lucina tried to help her aunt and uncles to rebuilding the halidom, but under the advice of Inigo, she stayed with her father and brother to weep for their mother. Chrom comforted his children during the daylight hours for the most part of two weeks, managing to stay strong for them at least. Inigo would look after Lucina and Lissa would looked after her nephew during the night, leaving Chrom to mourn during the nights, letting out all his sorrows to the moon that reminded him of his wife's moonlit locks.

Two weeks had passed when Chrom felt he was ready to face his people and lead them once again in this era of peace. He first went to his daughter, the young Lucina back at the castle. Seeing his daughter as both heartbreaking and soothing to his heart. His daughter inherited the entirety of hers looks from him; he wouldn't see the warm doe eyes of his wife in her, nor would Lucina have the moonlight hair of Robin's. But there was something his baby girl had of her mother's, so small and easily missed in Chrom wasn't so in love with his wife.

Her smile. _Her_ smile. Baby Lucina had Robin's clever smile, the perfect memento of his missing wife.

 _Missing…_ Chrom's sad smiled turned to a small frown.

He didn't believe that Robin was dead, like what his council had said, simply missing. And against some of his best advisors' council (with some accusations of insanity), the Exalt, with his Shepherds, begun a near continent-wide search for their queen and friend.

After three years, they found traces of Robin. Her tomes, ripped to pieces, the sword Chrom had given her before the final battle, broken, and shreds of her Plegian robes…Some of which had blood on them.

Tharja, the only one who had a considerable connection with Robin other than her children and husband, sensed that Robin's life force was still within their world but fading, quickly. A thought that Chrom constantly denies out loud, but haunts his every thought.

"I can't _believe_ you Stahl!" The high-pitched yelling of a certain princess pulled Chrom from his thoughts.

"Lissa?"

The Exalt turned to the courtyard, seeing his blonde-haired, ' _delicate_ ' little sister pushing a 6'2" brown haired knight against a tree while said knight's pink-haired wife looked like she was ready to have a major anxiety attack.

"I'm sorry Lissa!"

"L-Lissa, l-let's take a deep b-breath and c-calm down."

"Olivia, our _children_ and the future _Exalt_ of Ylisse are missing and your goof of a husband fell asleep while watching over them."

"Take it easy on Stahl." Chrom walked up to them. "You know how Owain and Lucy are when they're together."

"Chrom!" Lissa said, in an annoyed tone.

"Captain!" Stahl cried out.

"Milord," Olivia sighed.

"Sorry Captain, I lost sight of the princess…again," Stahl said, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly, earning a smile from his wife.

"It's alright Stahl," the Exalt said. "Knowing Frederick, he's probably heading back to the castle with them right now."

"As always, Milord, you are correct."

Turning around, the Exalt saw his knight and his brother-in-law walking towards them with the three missing children.

"Lon'qu!" Lissa happily yelled. She locked gazes with the dark-haired boy in her husband's arms. "Owain!"

Said boy buried his face to the crook of his father's neck.

Inigo started squirming in the swordmaster's arm as he caught sight of his mother. "Mommy!"

"Inigo dear," Olivia sighed out, relieved at the sight of her unharmed son.

Lon'qu set the boy down, and once Inigo touched the ground he ran towards his mother's open arms.

The blue-haired princess's eyes locked with her father's. A large smile, not quite from either of her parents, broke across her face.

"FATHER!" The girl jumped out of the knight's arms and bolted towards him. Lucina latched herself to hr father's leg. "We went to town and saw so many things and colours and people!"

Chrom laughed, ruffling his daughter's hair. "Is that so, My Princess?"

The girl furiously nodded her head, blue hair flying all around her. "Yeah! Can we go back?!"

"Another day Dear."

"What's with all the noise?"

Chrom looked up from his daughter to see a scarlet-haired woman, belly swollen and supporting her back with a hand. Another woman with light brown hair was at her side, holding a baby with copper-toned hair wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

"Milady!" Frederick immediately went to the scarlet-haired woman, placing a supportive hand on her back. "Are you alright? You should be inside, resting Love."

The worried face plastered on the Great Knight of Ylisse was a strange sight, to Chrom's opinion. But, in the case of his wife, it brought a loving smile and a batch of gentle giggles from the woman to her side.

"I'll be fine Dear, a little fresh air won't harm the baby."

"No need to worry so Frederick. Cordelia and the baby are in perfect health."

"Yes Sumia, but one can never be too cautious."

The Exalt smiled at his soldiers and friends before turning to his own daughter. His smile faded upon seeing his daughter's eyes. As she looked at the Shepherds and their families, there was a sense of yearning in her cobalt eyes. Her eyes lingered from Lissa, lecturing her son, to Olivia holding her son close, to Sumia who had begun cooing sweet nothings to the baby girl in her arms. Even watched Cordelia rubbing her stomach lovingly.

As Exalt, Chrom could provide his daughter anything she could want. Everything but the one thing they both so desperately wanted and needed in their lives, Robin.

Placing a large hand on his daughter's head, Chrom pet Lucina affectionately. "Lucy," he called out quietly. She continued to stare at the other children and their mothers. "Lucy," he said again, this time, a little more stern.

His daughter jumped at his voice and immediately turned to look up at her father. "I'm sorry Father, I-I was daydreaming."

"About what My Princess?"

"Nothing really." Her eyes began switching from Chrom's face to the ground.

"About your mother?"

Lucina tensed, slowly looking up to Chrom's sympathetic blue eyes. She nodded slowly, "I miss her Father."

A sad smile formed on Chrom's face as he bent down. Gently taking his daughter's hand, the Exalt pulled her in for a hug. She instantly wrapped her thin arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I know My Princess, I miss Mother as well," Chrom said, his heart heavy with grief for his daughter who would never know her mother. "But know that no matter where she is, she loves you more than _anything_ else in this world."

"About that Chrom," Lon'qu said as the Exalt stood up with his daughter in his arms. "We found out some information near Southtown."

"Information? About what?" Chrom asked.

"Apparently, someone in Plegian robes was found in a field near the village," Frederick added.

"Robin?" Cordelia asked.

"Possibly, the men we talked to didn't share any more information."

"Are they alive?" Sumia asked, worry filling her voice.

"They didn't say," Lon'qu said.

Chrom stayed quiet.

"Milord, shall I send a couple of our scouts to investigate?"

Chrom shook his head. "No need Frederick. I will go myself," the Exalt said.

"But, the princess' birthday is in two days Milord," Frederick said. "There are still many things to prepare for it."

"Lissa and the other women will take care of preparations for the festivities," Chrom said, "right Lissa?"

"No way!" the blonde said. "I'm coming with!"

"I need someone to watch over Lucy while I'm gone."

"Then have Uncle Freddy and Auntie Cordelia to look after her," Lissa insisted. "They'll need the practice."

"I was planning to have Frederick accompany me and Cordelia needs her rest for their baby," Chrom said. "Please Lissa, can you do me this one favour?"

"I refuse Chrom," Lissa said. "What if she _is_ hurt? I'm the best healer you got Big Brother!"

Chrom took one look at his little sister's pouting face and sighed. "Alright, you win Little Sister."

"As always," she said, winking mischievously.

"Olivia, Stahl, could you look after Lucina while we're gone?"

"Oh course Captain!" Stahl said.

"Yes…And we'll definitely keep an eye on her," Olivia said, a nervous smile forming on her face.

"I know you will," he said with a smile.

"Father?" At the sound of his daughter's voice, he looked down to meet a pair of wide blue eyes. "What's happening?"

"I'm going on a short trip with your aunt and uncle," Chrom said. "I'll _definitely_ be back for your birthday Lucy. Until I return, be good for Aunt Olivia and Uncle Stahl, My Princess."

Lucina nodded, "Yes Father."

"That's my girl," Chrom said. Giving his daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead, the Exalt passed the princess off to Stahl. Glancing over to the boy in Olivia's arms, Chrom leaned over to Inigo. "Look after Lucina for me, eh Inigo?"

Winking at the boy, Inigo's face broke out into a blush and hid his mother's chest, earning a smile from her.

Smiling, Chrom turned to his sister and second-in-command. "Let's go."

* * *

The trio arrived in Southtown around mid-afternoon the following day. Lissa would fidget on the spot, waiting for anything of Robin, gnawing on her fingernails as Frederick and Chrom asked the villagers about the woman in Plegian clothes.

According to some the farmers near the field, there was a flash of purple light just before a woman appeared in the field. Everyone wary of the Plegian robes she wore (likely caused by the last few wars), left the woman in the field. Leaving the questions of if she was alive or details of her appearance unanswered.

Frederick suggested going to said field in hopes of finding the rumoured woman there. Chrom agreed and the three went to the same field they first found Robin.

"I see something Chrom," Lissa said chokingly, as they reached the field. "Th-there." She pointed to a figure on the grass, seemingly not moving. "Plegian robes Chrom."

"Milord I'll check it."

"No, I'll go."

"But Milord, if it _is_ Milady deceased, perhaps it would be better for you not to see-"

"All the more reason, Frederick." Sliding off his horse, Chrom began walking to the figure. "If Robin is gone, I'll need the closure."

"Be careful Sir."

"Yes Frederick the Wary."

Upon closer inspection, their Plegian robes were covered in blood. A hood covered their face, but some of their hair spilled over their chest…Hair like rays of moonlight.

Chrom fell to his knees and pulled the hood off. Upon seeing the bloody face of his wife, he pulled his shaky hand from her. She wasn't moving.

" _Robin…_ " he whispered.

Placing his ear to her chest, he let out a choked sigh of relief. Robin was breathing, slow and laboured breaking, but it was enough to let Chrom know that his beloved was still with him, _alive._

"Chrom?" Lissa called out.

"L-LISSA!" her brother yelled back, choking back a sob. "It's Robin! She's hurt!"

At the name of her sister (in-law), the princess jumped off her horse and ran to her brother's side with a staff in hand. Frederick followed suit with a blanket and a change of robes for the tactician. Lissa gasped at the sight of a bloody, beaten, and exhausted looking Robin, but she couldn't dwell on it too long. She had to save Robin.

Focusing all her attention on healing, Chrom hovered over his sister and wife with his best friend by his side. After half-an-hour, Lissa put her staff down wiping her brow."

"She should be fine now, I did my best."

"Thanks Lissa," Chrom said, relief evident in his voice as she stood up.

"Now, we wait," Frederick said.

"WAIT?"

"We can't force Milady to wake Princess. We don't want to overexert her. We don't truly know the extent of her condition yet."

"Chrom, we have to do _something_ ," Lissa said.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow. He was agreeing with Frederick. He wanted Robin to wake, of course, but he didn't want to injure her anymore than she possibly was.

Looking down to the princess, he missed the movement of the woman below them as she begun to stir.

Lissa pouted, "Er….I…I dunno."

A moan escaped the white-haired queen as she begun to open her eyes. The pair of siblings looked back to her. A pair of brown eyes locked a droopy gaze with a pair of green and blue. Gasping Lissa knelt next to her.

"I…see you're awake now," Chrom said.

"H-Hey there," Lissa said, tears brimming her eyes.

Robin, silent, had tears streaming down her cheeks upon seeing her love and her sister (in-law) again.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know," Chrom said, causing a smile to break out on Robin's face and a fit of giggles from Lissa. Chrom reached out to his wife. "Give me your hand."

Robin tentatively reached out to Chrom, her mark of Grima gone from the back of her hand. With a single tug, Chrom pulled Robin to her unsteady feet. She stumbled into Chrom's chest, her legs oddly weak, and looked up to Chrom, who held her steady. There was a loving look in his eyes and he brought up a hand to wipe some of her tears.

"Welcome back, My Love. It's all over now."

" _Chrom…_ " Robin wheezed out, as if she hadn't used her voice for quite some time.

" _We've missed you, Robin._ "

A new wave of tears flowed from her eyes, causing Chrom to hold his wife close. Lissa started to cry in the background beside Frederick, who was shedding some tears but would wipe them away with the blanket he held before anyone would notice.

The Exalt, his queen, his little sister, and his knight stood in that field for a good fifteen minutes before Robin's breathing calmed. With the look of longing in each other's eyes, they leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling away, Robin rested her head on her husband's chest. "I've missed you all as well."

"Glad to hear it," Chrom said with a smile as he combed his fingers through his wife's silvery locks. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest, making Robin smile.

"Milord and Milady, if I may interrupt," Frederick said, "it would be wise to head back to Southtown for Lady Robin to clean herself before returning to Ylisstol for the festivities."

"Festivities?" Robin asked, turning to the Great Knight. "What do you mean Frederick?"

"Lucina's turning four tomorrow Robin," Lissa said.

"F-four?!" Robin's eyes widened. "I…I lost three _years_ with my family? With _Lucy?_ "

"It's not your fault Robin," Chrom said, holding his wife closer to him. Her eyes stared blankly at his armoured chest. "We have all the time in the _world_ to catch up now."

* * *

Chrom knew his wife was lying to his sister when Lissa asked if Robin remembered anything from the time right after she killed Grima. Robin said no, saying that she couldn't remember anything other than telling her family that she loved them. But Chrom knew better.

He noticed her bottom lip, she was biting it, something Robin would do when she lied. She avoided looking at Chrom, knowing that he could tell she was lying.

He couldn't blame his wife for being skittish with them. Robin might've lived through hell those three years of being missing, something she couldn't talk about…Not yet at least.

As he had said before, Robin had all the time in the world to catch up with their daughter, and soon their son. So, tonight he wouldn't pry into his wife's lies. He would listen to how Robin would laugh or watch her cringe at the stories he, Lissa, and Frederick would tell of the others. Tonight Chrom would watch how his wife slept peacefully slept (probably for the first time in a long time) on his chest as he stroked her hair.

When Robin was ready, he would be there to listen to her. He would be there to comfort her and wipe the tears from her eyes. Nothing would stop him, as nothing would separate them again.

* * *

Robin was the first to wake in the morning. It was in the early hours of the day, the rays of sunlight seeped through the branches of the canopy of threes. She woke with a start, reliving the life she lived before Chrom and the others found her again. A nightmare that caused her to shake.

Robin took a deep breath before looking around their make-shift campsite. Lissa was curled up next to her horse for warmth, Frederick was leaning against the side of his. Turning to her husband holding her, a smile formed on Robin's face. Chrom's peaceful sleeping face put the tactician's mind at peace.

Robin didn't _exactly_ know what happened after she vanished, but it felt like a constant nightmare. She was fighting her alter-ego, Grima, constantly. It never seemed to end until she felt something pulling her back to reality, back to her life.

She didn't know what the future held for her, but she was home again. Her home, being at Chrom's side.

Chrom held Robin tighter as she tried to wake him. He smiled into the crook of his wife's neck.

"Good morning Chrom. It's time to wake up," Robin said.

He shook his head. "Five more minutes My Love."

"Chrom, we're going to be late for Lucina's birthday. There's still a half day's worth of riding."

"Leave me be, I haven't held you like this in three years."

Robin sighed and cuddled up to Chrom. He had his points, childish as they may be, but they were still considerably valid.

A large shadow loomed over the royal couple as Robin just became comfortable again. An irritated groan escaped her husband's lips.

"Milord, Milady, we best be getting a move on to Ylisstol."

"Five more minutes!" Chrom grumbled. "I haven't held Robin like this in three years Frederick."

"And in your own words, Milord, you both now have all the time in the world to hold each other like so."

As Chrom groaned and Robin laughed softly, she could hear the sarcastic grin in the knight's voice.

* * *

There is a hallway in the far side of the castle. It's filled with rooms where some of the Royal Mages would practice their spells. But in one _particular_ room, a Plegian dark mage would conduct her experiments on her daughter, much to her husband's confusion and to her daughter's distain.

"Mother!" a girl cried out while being tied to the chair in her mother's 'office'.

"Yes Deary?"

"Stop putting hexes on me!" the girl cried.

"But Noire, how will I know these hexes work?"

"Try them on Father! He'll be more than happy to!" Noire yelled.

"But where's the fun in that Deary?" Noire's mother sighed.

The mage's dark laughter and her daughter's cried were cut off by the door being slammed open. A blond-haired priest was at the doorway, his eyes wide and face flushed.

"Tharja!"

Said mage sighed, annoyingly as she turned to the priest. "Yes, _Dear Husband?_ " Tharja was clearly annoyed that her husband stopped her experiments on their daughter.

"They've returned!"

"What are you talking about Libra?" the mage asked. "Chrom? That's to be expected, it's-"

Tharja stopped as a feeling passed through her. She felt it. She felt _her._

"Robin…"

"She's returned, My Dear. Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa, and Sir Frederick found her."

A dark-like smile appeared on her face and Tharja quickly ran out of her office and down the hall with Libra in tow. Leaving their daughter tied to her chair in the dark room.

"Mother? Father?" A moment of silence passed. "MO-THER! FA-THER! YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Another moment of silence passed before the girl sighed. "…Again."

As the Shepherds and the other servants in the castle gathering in the castle's front courtyard at the foot of the stairs leading to the castle, a crowd of commoners had already begun their celebrations of the princess' birthday along with the queen's return. Three horses, flanked by royal guards, were circled by villagers, ecstatic to see their Exalt's beloved returned to his side.

Lissa's smile matched that of her people. Frederick wore no smile but his eyes had a happy glimmer to them. Chrom had his chin up, a smile was pressed against his wife's head as he placed a smiley kiss on her and a proud gleam in his cobalt eyes. Robin had a nervous smile on as she gave the people a small wave.

Once they reached the castle gates, they all got off their horses. The moonlight-haired queen slowly walked up to the gates that bore the crest of House Ylisse. She began fidgeting with her fingers, out of nervousness.

Robin feared of what her friends, her _family_ on the battlefield, would do once they were reunited. What would they say? What would her _daughter_ say? Would Lucina remember her? Robin let out a shaky laugh, of course not. Her daughter was barely a year old when she and Chrom left for the war with the others. Lucina would be too young to remember _anything_ of the mother who-

"Your Grace!"

"Huh?!" Looking around, she saw that a guard had been looking at her with worry. "Sorry, I…I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's alright Your Grace," the guard said. "I was simply wishing you a joyous welcome home to you.

 _Home…_ Robin forced a smile. "Thank you."

The guard nodded as he returned to his post. Chrom placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, making her look up to her husband. There was a slightly worried gaze in his blue orbs.

"Everything alright My Love?"

Robin opened her mouth, ready to answer with 'I'm fine Chrom'. But at this point in their lives together, Robin knew better than to lie to Chrom.

"Just, nervous is all Love," Robin said. "And, perhaps a little scared as well."

"Fear? The Grandmaster of Ylisse Robin is afraid of returning home?" Chrom laughed. He raised a hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking it gently with his thumbs. "There is nothing for you to fear for being here Robin."

"But, can I _truly_ call Ylisse home Chrom? I'm of Plegian blood and a vessel of Grima. Can-no- _how_ can I call Ylisse my home after all that I've done to your country and people Chrom? After what _I_ nearly did to you?"

Chrom smiled, placing a kiss on Robin's forehead before embracing her. "Your home _is_ here, Robin. With the Shepherds met you, trusted you with their lives during the wars, and will _never_ forget you. With their children who can never get enough of their parents stories of you. With the people of Ylisse who sing your name in their songs as the Grandmaster Queen of Ylisse.

"Your home is with me, My Love. With our children, our family and friends, and the people of the halidom. As long as everyone who cares about you still remembers your name and the things you have done from us, Robin, there will always be a place for you to call home."

Robin smiled, blinking her tears away before pecking his lips with a chaste kiss. "Thank you Love."

Chrom reciprocated his queen's kiss with one of his own, this one lasting a little longer than hers. "Anything for you My Love. Now, open the gates!"

"Yes Sire!"

With Chrom to her right, Lissa to her left, and Frederick bringing up the rear, Robin stepped through the gates and headed towards the front courtyard. Though the crowds' cheering was thunderous, the cheers of the people were tuned out of Robin's ears. Her senses were on the group of people at the foot of the stairs leading to the castle.

Some of the faces were new, obviously the children of her comrades in arms. But most of the smiling faces were ever so familiar with times of laughter and happiness in the dark times of wars. Some of them were wearing their armour, possibly coming from patrol or training. Some of the female Shepherds were wearing their casual clothes, a couple of them holding bundles of blankets and a few others with swollen stomachs.

A large smile broke out on Robin's face once she caught the others and their own smiles. "Everyone…"

Brown eyes landed on a little head of blue. The little princess was staring right back at the tactician.

"Lucina…" Robin whispered. Gods, had she grown. Lissa was right; her daughter heavily took after her father, looking like a young female version of Chrom.

Olivia, who stood next to the young princess, knelt next to the girl and began whispering something. Robin watched as the girl's eyes widened and looked to the pink-haired woman for some kind of confirmation. Olivia laughed softly and nodded.

Lucina looked back to the white-haired woman, her cobalt eyes set on Robin's brown ones. "M…Mother?" the girl asked in a timid voice.

He tactician's eyes began filling with tears at her favoured title she wore with pride, _mother_. " _Lucy…_ " she said, choking back her sobs.

Lucina's eyes became watery, she began hiccupping in an attempt to hold back her crying. " _Mommy!_ " The girl broke away from the group, running towards her mother.

Robin let go of Chrom's hand and ran towards her daughter. She fell to her knees and immediately pulled Lucina into a hug. The girl instantly wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and cried.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lucina cried between deep breaths.

"Forgive me My Light. Forgive me," Robin said.

"Father and me missed you Mommy," Lucina whispered, pulling away from her mother's embrace to wipe her tears and took a couple more deep breaths to calm down.

"I missed you both as well My Light," Robin said, helping her daughter to wipe her face with her robes.

"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes wide with interest.

Robin giggled while nodding her head, moonlight hair becoming dishevelled. "Of course Lucy." The woman began petting her daughter's head, occasionally combing through her daughter's navy locks. "The only thing that brought me back, I believe, was my love for you and your father."

"Truly Mommy?"

Robin smiled before placing her hands under her daughter's arms and raised her in the air as if Lucina was as light as a feather. Lucina squealed with delight as her mother held her high. Robin lowered the girl and placed her forehead against Lucina's in a loving matter.

"Truly, My Light. My life has, and always will, belong to you and Father. I love you both dearly, to the end of time and back."

Lucina smiled, "Me too Mommy! I love you and Father the most too!"

Robin felt a hand on her lower back, causing her to lower Lucina to sit comfortably in her mother's arms before turning to the man beside her. Chrom smiled at his queen and little princess, placing a kiss on Robin's cheek and dishevelling Lucina's hair playfully. Lucina let out a fit of giggles.

Robin turned to the ground patiently waiting for their turn with her. The tactician smirked her clever smirk.

"I'm still waiting for my group hug everyone!"

"ROBIN!" Tharja yelled as she ran before everyone else towards her favourite person.

"ROBIN!" everyone else yelled as they followed the dark mage's lead closing in for a massive group hug. Though, Tharja was the first to make contact with Robin.

"Don't _ever_ leave us again!"

"You gave us quite the scare Robin."

"We looked all over for you!"

"I missed my sparring buddy!"

"Gah! Too…many…women…Surrounding…"

"Jeez Lon'qu! Get over it!"

" _EW!_ Stahl! You're getting my dress dirty with your snot!"

"I just can't help it! I'm so happy!"

"Oh, Dear."

"Now Milady, please be careful with the rest of these hooligans."

"Hahaha. Yes Dear."

"Hey Stumbles, don't drop Stumbles Junior."

"Giaus! Stop jinxing me!"

"Hey! You notice me right?"

"Teach is so happy that sweat's coming out of his eyes!"

Robin laughed as the faces of her teary-eyed or wildly grinning family surrounded Chrom, Lucina, and herself. Chrom was right, as always. Robin's home wasn't the castle in Ylisstol, or even Ylisse where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick found her in a field by the countryside. The place she calls home is with her friends who would look for her to the ends of the world. And with her husband and daughter who would love her till the end of time. That's where Robin knew she would be happiest.


End file.
